Petit brun deviendra potionniste
by Fenice di Venezia
Summary: Snarry UA ! Fin de 7ème année sans griffon comme amis mais des serpents. Adopté par Lucius Malfoy Harry passe son examen de potion ... La suite lisez là !   Histoire de faire pastienter pour la suite d'Immortel   toujours en version rapide dsl
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Harry terminait sa potion sous l'œil sévère de Séverus Snape, celui ci attendait la moindre erreur de sa part, ce qui malheureusement pour lui n'arriva pas. Le jeune homme posa finalement sa fiole sur le bureau de son professeur qui le congédia d'un signe de tête. Harry sortit des cachots pour retrouver Drago, le seule ami qui lui restait avec les Serpentards.

En effet depuis la mort de Voldemort les Gryffondors ne lui parlaient plus le considérant comme un meurtrier, sauveur certes mais un meurtrier quand même. Seuls les Serpentards comprenaient qu'il devait le tuer, les idéaux du Lord n'étaient si intéressant que ça finalement. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui avait retourné sa veste le premier suivit ensuite par tout le reste des larbins du Lord. Le blond avait ensuite adopté secrètement Harry après la bataille voulant réparer ses fautes, il s'était vite fait pardonné par le petit brun et l'avait fait transféré chez les Serpentards qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert sauf Snape bien sur.

_ Ça c'est bien passé ? ,demanda Drago à l'arrivé d'Harry.

_ Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé et donné le goût des potions.

_ De rien frérot, allez on file papa nous attend au portail.

_ Bien chef

Ils se rendirent en riant aux grilles, Lucius les attendaient là et les serra dans ses bras, en effet le blond s'était considérablement amélioré au niveau relation père-fils.

_ Comment allez-vous jeunes gens ? ;demanda-t'il.

_ Bien papa ! ,répondirent-t'ils.

_ Bien j'en suis heureux ( ERE ^^ ) ! Allez en route !

_ Attends Lucius! ,fit une voix derrière eux.

_ Oui Séverus ? ,demanda Lucius en se retournant avec ses fils.

_ Pourquoi emmène-tu Mr Potter ?

_ Parce Harry est dorénavant et ce depuis cet été Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah oui ! Je l'ai adopté l'année dernière à la mort du Lord, tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Faut croire que non ! ,fit amèrement Séverus.

_ Pourquoi crois tu qu'il soit si bien accueilli par les Serpentards, mis à part le fait que les autres ne veulent pas de lui ?

_ Je vois. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

Lucius donna son accord d'un signe de tête, Séverus donna un coup de baguette en direction d'Harry, mais le sort ne révéla rien.

_ Non professeur, je n'ai pas triché, encore moins pris une potion. Pas la peine non plus d'utilisé la légimentie et l'occlumentie je les maitrise parfaitement maintenant.

_ Respect Mr Potter. ,s'énerva Snape.

_ Mais je vous respecte Professeur Snape, je vous respect et bien plus que vous ne me respectez et que vous ne le pensez. Je ne suis pas mon père loin de là, je ne l'ai jamais connu comment voulez vous que je lui ressemble. Maintenant mon caractère a été forgé par ceux qui m'ont élevé et ce ne sont pas mes parents biologique mais des moldus ayant les mêmes idéaux que Voldemort mais à l'encontre des sorciers, de plus vous avez pas mal participé à me rendre froid face à vous. Papa peut on rentrer maintenant ?

_ Oui ! ,fit Lucius sous l'œil surpris de Séverus. Au revoir Séverus.

Ils transplanèrent pour le manoir Malfoy, là Harry s'excusa et partit en direction de la dépendance qui lui était réservé, pas pour ne pas le séparer des Malfoy mais pour lui laisser de la liberté. Il salua sa phénix qui était arrivée de Poudlard peu avant lui, celle ci été bleu glace et blanc, elle avait les mêmes propriétés magiques que les phénix normaux si ce n'est qu'elle était encore plus fidèle et plus puissante, c'est sa couleur qui l'avait exclut des autres.

_ Bonjour Arget [ Arguete] comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Il caressa doucement doucement le plumage de l'oiseau, celle ci chanta doucement, elle frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Harry.

_ Je viens de crier sur l'homme que j'aime tu te rends compte. C'était un mangemort comme papa Lus', il a l'âge d'être mon vrai père et en plus il me déteste.

Il partit en direction de son laboratoire, il se mit à faire une potion lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il regarda l'heure pour voir qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Il mit sa potion sous sort et partit ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez ( c'est pas dure ^^) avec Snape.

_ Que puis-je pour vous Professeur Snape ?,demanda-t'il amère mais correcte.

_ Venir dîner avec nous ! C'est Lucius qui m'envoie !

_ Je termine et j'arrive.

Ne s'occupant plus de son professeur il reprit sa potion et la termina sous l'œil surpris de Séverus. Celui ci regarda se pencha sur le livre d'Harry et vit les annotations sur les pages, il remarqua alors qu'elles amélioraient la potion.

_ Qu'est ce que cela ? ,demanda le maitre de potion.

_ Vous êtes encore là ? ,demanda Harry.

_ Je ….

_ Laissez ! ,fit sèchement Harry.

Il fit un signe de la main et la potion se retrouva dans des fioles étiquetées et capuchonnées. Il les rangea avant d'aller se laver les mains et de sortir pour aller au manoir, suivi par Séverus et Arget qui passa devant le maitre des potions pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Séverus fut surprit de voir Harry avec un phénix aussi rare,il détailla le Survivant du regard pour enfin remarquer qu'il était fort bel homme avec une peau qu'on devine douce, une taille fine, des yeux verts très expressifs surtout sans ses lunettes. Il l'aimait c'était certain mais le jeune homme aimait-il seulement les hommes ?

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les attendaient Lucius et Drago, Harry s'excusa et s'installa en face du blond. Le repas se passa silencieusement, il la fin de celui ci Harry sortit de table en compagnie de Drago laissant Lucius et Séverus seuls.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec Harry ? ,demanda le blond.

_ Avant parce qu'il ressemblait à son père, ensuite pour garder de la distance entre lui et moi.

_ Serais tu amoureux mon ami ?

_ Surement ! Regarde le il est magnifique mais si inaccessible.

_ Tu es si borné Séverus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Harry aime les hommes, il est amoureux d'un homme qu'il pense inaccessible, qui selon lui le déteste et qui est plus vieux que lui.

_ Tu veux dire que …. ?

_ Que si tu le fais souffrir ami ou pas je te tue ! ,sourit Lucius.

_ Je verrais.

_ Ne tarde pas trop Séverus.

Le maitre des potion s'excusa et rentra à Poudlard, Lucius sourit avant d'aller voir son petit protégé.

Deux jours plus tard ils reçurent leurs résultats d'ASPICs ainsi que les réponses des écoles supérieurs. Harry était admit dans la plus grande école de Potion d'Amérique, Drago lui était admit en école de médicomagie. Lucius organisa une grande fête en l'honneur des garçons avec tous leurs amis Serpentards ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley et leurs ainés. Séverus était présent mais regardait de loin son petit brun.

Deux mois plus tard Harry partait pour Salem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry avait terminé sa formation depuis quelques mois, il était maitre des potions, il tenait une petite boutique entre l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Travers. Il avait passé un mois à préparer les stock de potion avant d'ouvrir. Son échoppe se nommait « Aux Mille et une potions », ses premiers clients furent bien entendu Drago et Lucius, qui lui avait déniché le local, le petit blond étant médicomage devint son client le plus fidèle.

Ce jour là, Harry rangeait ses étagères lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Ron et Hermione, le potioniste se retourna sur son escabeau et vit légèrement rouge.

_ Que faite vous ici ? ,demanda-t'il.

_ On voulait une potion ! ,fit Hermione.

_ Il y a un bon potioniste au bout du Chemin de Travers ! ,répondit Harry.

_ Mais on nous a dit que tu étais le meilleure ! ,fit Ron.

_ Déjà pour vous c'est le vouvoiement, on garde pas les hippogriffes ensemble et deuxièmement je ne sers pas les Gryffondors et vous moins que les autres, maintenant dehors.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent rapidement, Arget arriva à côté d'Harry juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et qu'une voix s'éleva.

_ Servez-vous les Serpentards, insociable et irritable ?

_ Cela dépend de votre demande professeur Snape. ,fit Harry sans se retourner.

_ J'aimerais avoir le cœur d'un homme qui me surprend aujourd'hui en étant potioniste alors que rien ne l'y prédestinait.

_ C'est un produit très rare ça professeur.

Harry se retourna de manière à faire face à Snape, celui ci s'approcha de sa proie , il passa ses bras autour des hanches du petit brun avant de l'attirer à lui et le plaquer contre son torse.

_ Je sais mais j'ai attendu deux ans pour l'avoir et le voir si désirable aujourd'hui ne rends fou.

_ Venez dîner chez les Malfoy ce soir, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous.

_ Alors à ce soir Mr Potter.

_ Pour vous c'est Harry Mr Snape.

_ Bien Harry.

Séverus allait partir lorsque Harry le rattrapa et lui tendit deux potions.

_ Testez ça pour moi, l'une est pour vos cheveux puisque les potions les agressent et l'autre est pour faire sortir votre nature vampire et vous aider à la contrôler.

_ Merci Harry, comment avez vous su pour ma nature vampirique ?

_ De rien professeur, et je le sais c'est tout !

_ Bien, tu peux m'appeler Séverus.

_ Merci à ce soir Séverus.

Séverus sortit de la boutique, Harry s'occupa de ranger la boutique et de refaire des potions jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne chercher des potions et attendre la fermeture pour accompagner Harry au manoir. Ils retrouvèrent Lucius et Séverus, Harry salua son père avant de s'excuser pour aller se laver et se changer.

Il revint quelques temps plus tard dans un pantalon en cuir noir, un débardeur de la même couleur, des bottes en peau de dragon avec des attaches en argents. Lucius sourit alors que Séverus restait bouche bée face à son future calice, le petit brun s'installa à table et commença à manger. Le repas se passa calmement, les discussions allaient d'un sujet à l'autre, Harry en profitait pour détailler Séverus du regard, celui ci avait changé, il avait les cheveux plus long sans être gras, le nez moins crochu et le teint moins cireux mais toujours aussi pâle mais plus albâtre qu'autre chose.

À la fin du repas, Harry sortit pour prendre l'air, il marcha un peu dans le jardin avant de rentrer chez lui pour y trouver Séverus. Il s'approcha du vampire et le laissa le prendre dans ses bras, le vampire enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry pour respirer son odeur.

_ Je peux ? ,demanda-t'il.

_ À ton avis ?

_ Je dirais « oui » ?

_ Bien sur.

Séverus conduisit Harry dans la chambre de celui ci, il le coucha avant de s'allonger au dessus du petit brun pour lui capturer les lèvres. Harry répondit au baiser, les mains commencèrent à se mouvoir enlevant les vêtements de leur propriétaires. La bouche de Séverus passa des lèvres d'Harry aux tétons de celui ci, Séverus les prit entre ses lèvres arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Harry. Celui ci caressa tendrement le corps de son vampire tandis que Séverus remontait vers sa gorge. Il mordit doucement le cou de son future calice avant de prendre quelques gorgés et de lui tendre son poignet préalablement mordu. Harry but le sang de son vampire avant de sentir le plaisir monter, un plaisir attisé par Séverus qui commença à le préparer pour finalement le pénétrer en douceur. Il laissa son calice s'habituer à sa présence pour commencer à le pilonner tendrement lorsqu'il obtint son accord. La danse amoureuse continua jusqu'à aboutir à la jouissance des deux amants, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de son vampire alors que celui ci les nettoyait grâce à un sort pour s'endormir ensuite contre son calice.

Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard pelotonner dans les bras de Séverus, celui ci lui caressa doucement le visage.

_ Ça va mon ange ? ,demanda-t'il.

_ Oui mon amour et toi ?

_ Je vais très bien mon cœur.

Séverus serra Harry plus fort contre lui, caressant tendrement la peau de son doux calice. Ils se levèrent un peu plus tard pour aller dans la cuisine où Séverus fit à manger pour Harry. Ils allèrent ensuite au manoir pour y trouver Drago et Lucius, ils saluèrent les deux blonds qui les félicitèrent avant de les laisser aller ouvrir la boutique.

Son vampire resta près de lui toute la journée, plusieurs clients vinrent dans la journée, mais les meilleurs furent Fred et Georges Weasley qui venaient approvisionner leur réserve pour la boutique.

_ Alors il paraît que tu as viré notre petit frère et son épouse ?

_ En effet les seuls griffons que je sers c'est vous !

_ Merci Ryry !

_ De rien .

Le soir venu, Séverus transplana avec Harry devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il conduit son calice jusqu'à ses appartements dans les cachots où il allongea son petit potioniste sur son lit. Il embrassa son calice avant de le déshabiller lentement le faisant languir de plaisir. Harry n'était que gémissement entre ses doigts, Séverus buvait les gémissements de son calice à la source. Lorsque le petit brun fut nu Séverus se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un sort avant de s'attaquer à la virilité de son amant lui faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir.

_Sev ... Je … Vais...

Séverus continua malgré tout et avala la semence de Harry lorsqu'il éjacula. Le vampire remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Harry bougea doucement les hanche pour demander à son amant de venir en lui, Séverus pénétra doucement dans son calice, n'ayant pas besoin de préparation de par sa nature. La suite n'est que gémissements et grognements. Les deux hommes atteignirent ensemble la jouissance, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Depuis ce jour Harry tint la boutique la journée et loge à Poudlard dans les bras de Séverus le soir. Le couple, contrairement aux préjugés ne se disputait jamais et vécut très longtemps.


End file.
